


A Very Multiverse Christmas

by WritersChoice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AgentReign, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, SuperCorp, noone told Lena about the Multiverse, olicity - Freeform, then everyone starts showing up, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersChoice/pseuds/WritersChoice
Summary: Lena is hosting a Christmas party for all the superfriends across each earth. The only problem is Kara forgot to tell her about the multiverse until right before breeches start opening in her living room.





	A Very Multiverse Christmas

“Kara have you talked to Lena yet?” Alex as they carried the fourth load of groceries into the CEO’s penthouse.

“About what?” Kara replied distractedly. While she understood Alex’s stance about them bringing the food to Lena’s the human way it didn’t stop it from being annoying. She could’ve brought all the groceries in with one trip if it wasn’t for Alex insisting that it was the middle of the day and someone may notice her flying into Lena’s window. While National City was aware that Supergirl often worked with the LCorp CEO to protect the city they weren’t privy to the fact that the Luthor and the Super were actually friends. Or to the fact that Lena was in fact dating Supergirl’s alter ego.

“About the fact that she’s hosting Christmas dinner?” Alex grunted juggling the bags. “You did tell her that everyone is coming right?”

“Yeah I did. She’s cool with it,” Kara shrugged. “Lena loves having you guys over.”

“I know that,” Alex answered as Kara finally got the door open. “But did you tell her **how** they’d be getting here?”

“Oh,” Kara replied stopping in her tracks. “I forgot.”

“For God’s sake Kara,” Alex muttered. “You were supposed to do that weeks ago.”

“I know but we got preoccupied with DEO stuff and Snapper has been breathing down my neck about my Children of Liberty article,” Kara mumbled. “I promise I’ll do it now.”

“Kara you have to tell her. Preferably before the fabric of the universe rips open in her living room,” Alex sighed. “Everyone is scheduled to be here in twenty minutes so you have to tell her.”

“Tell who what?” Lena asked from her seat in the living room with Sam and Ruby. They watched as the Danvers sisters deposited the last of the shopping into the kitchen.

“Hey you,” Alex says dropping a quick kiss on Sam’s upturned lips before dropping into the loveseat with her and ruffling Ruby’s hair earning herself a giggle from the little girl. “Hey kiddo.” Kara made her way over to the armchair before picking up Lena and resettling her on her lap.

“What did you do?” Lena asked immediately suspicious of the sheepish look on her girlfriend’s face.

“I may have forgotten to provide a little bit of information about the party tonight,” Kara muttered not quite meeting her eyes.

“With the amount of food that we just bought I can’t see how you could have forgotten anything,” Sam snorted. “How many people did you guys actually invite anyway?”

“Well, there’s us, mom, J’onn, Winn and James,” Alex began ticking names off o her fingers. “Barry, Iris and someone named Nora. Joe, Cecile and baby Jenna. Caitlin, Cisco and Ralph”

“Don’t forget Oliver, Felicity and Diggle,” Kara added. “Then there’s Sara and Zari who are apparently bringing Charlie and Ava, whoever they are.”

“So that’s what, 26 people in total?” Lena asked doing a quick calculation. “How do you know that many people that you’re close enough with to invite to Christmas dinner?”

“That’s actually not everyone,” Kara shrugged. “Wally is apparently in Tibet trying to find himself. Ray is spending Christmas with someone named Nora and Nate is spending it with his family.”

“I thought you said Nora was coming with Barry and Iris?” Ruby piped up trying to keep track.

“Different Nora apparently," Alex shrugged in response. “We also thought we’d spare you Mick.”

“Mick? Who’s Mick?” Lena asked.

“Don’t ask,” Kara shuddered. “Just be glad you don’t have to meet him. Curtis, Rene and Dinah opted to stay back and watch over Star City and Central City.”

“Yeah plus you don’t want Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity, Winn AND Curtis all here at once,” Alex said shaking her head. “There is such a thing as too much nerd activity.”

“You do know that I’m just as smart if not smarter than Winn right?” Lena drawled.

“Yes and given what Kara has forgotten to tell we do NOT need you to nerd out more than I’m sure you will,” Alex retorted.

“How come we’ve never met any of these people before now?” Sam asked before Lena could pin down exactly what Kara had forgotten to tell her.

“Well see, they’re not exactly from **here** ,” Kara muttered once again not meeting Lena's eyes. Before she could elaborate there was a knock on the front door and in walked Winn, James, J’onn and Eliza.

“Oh cool the others aren’t here yet,” Winn squealed. “Watching them arrive is always so much fun.”

“Why would watching them walk through the front door be fun?” Ruby asked.

“Kara! You haven’t told them?” Eliza admonished.

“I was going to but I forgot,” Kara wailed.

“Oh this ought to be good,” James grinned. “Wait, wait. Let me get my camera before you tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Lena asked narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend who was doing her best to sink into the armchair.

“Well you’ve heard of the theory of the multiverse right?” Kara began.

“The belief that multiple universes exist?” Lena replied. “Yes but it’s pure speculation. They call it a theory for a reason.”

“Yeah well let’s just say it’s more than a theory,” Alex quipped.

“What are you talking about?” Sam said joining the conversation.

“What my little sister was supposed to have told Lena weeks ago is that our friends aren’t exactly from this universe,” Alex replied seeing as Kara was too preoccupied hiding from Lena’s gaze to answer.

“So you’re trying to say that there are actually multiple universes?” Sam asked slowly trying to make sure she got it correct. “Like there’s multiple versions of us out there?”

“Oh could there be one where we’re all evil?” Ruby asked excitedly.

“There is, it sucked,” Alex answered. “The Nazis won World War II, trust me it wasn’t fun.”

“Yeah Overgirl-“ Kara began.

“Overgirl?” Sam interrupted.

“Yeah, evil Supergirl. She wanted to,” Kara tried again before she was hit in the face with a pillow. “Hey!”

“Shut up!” Alex muttered with a pointed look towards Eliza.

“Overgirl wanted to what?” Eliza squinted at both her daughters.

“Nothing!” Kara and Alex replied simultaneously.

“Kara and Alexandra spit it out now!” Eliza insisted making them squirm.

“Maybe you should let this one go,” J’onn advised seeing images of Kara’s doppelgänger talking about removing her heart. Eliza looked up at him and whatever she saw there had her relenting. There were some things she was better off not knowing.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Lena asked looking between Kara and Alex. “What is it, haze the new kids week or something?”

“No Lee really, we’re not joking,” Kara implored.

“Do you believe this nonsense?” Lena turned to Sam who simply shrugged.

“I found out a few months ago that I was an alien created on a dead planet. I’m inclined to believe them until I have reason not to,” Sam replied. Before Lena could formulate a response a breach opened up in her living room and out stepped Oliver, Felicity and John.

“Are you sure we have the right place?” John asked. “This does NOT look like Kara’s apartment.”

“For the thousandth time John, Kara said she wasn’t hosting it at her apartment this year,” Felicity muttered. “These are the coordinates she gave me the last time we spoke. She said it was her friend’s place.”

“Well, if it’s not the right place then someone is in for the shock of their life in a minute,” Oliver shrugged.

“Hey Felicity, no worries you’ve got the right place,” Kara called from behind a stunned Lena. “Come in and meet everyone.”

“Hey Ollie,” Alex grinned.

“I’ve asked you several times not to call me that Alex,” Oliver muttered.

“Yes but it’s so much fun,” Alex replied while Felicity snickered.

“Everyone this is Oliver Queen and his wife Felicity Smoak and Oliver’s better half John Diggle,” Kara grinned. “Guys that’s my mine and Alex’s mom Eliza, J’onn, Winn and James. Over here are Sam, Ruby and Lena.”

“Thank you for having us,” Felicity said shaking Lena’s hand with an arched eyebrow noting where exactly Lena was sitting. Just then another breach opened depositing four women.

“What’s up bitches?” Sara called.

“Language Sara!” Kara called getting up. “There’s a child here, plus my mom.”

“My bad Kara,” Sara grinned while Ava shook her head. “Let me introduce you to my crew. You already know Zari, that’s Charlie and this is my girlfriend Ava.”

“Charlie? I thought you said her name was Amaya last time we saw her?” Alex asked.

“No that was Amaya. This is Charlie a shapeshifter. John Constantine trapped her in this form rather than send her to hell,” Sara shrugged.

“Wait shapeshifter?” Kara stuttered.

“Send her to hell?” Winn squeaked.

“Yeah so you know how last year we were fixing cracks in time that we caused?” Sara replied while grabbing a seat. “Well in order to fix that we had to release a time demon from his prison.”

“And in doing so we added a bunch of magically creatures to the timeline,” Zari shrugged. “So this year we have to find all those displaced magical creatures and either put them back in their own universe or send the soul sucking ones to hell.”

“I think I need a drink,” Lena muttered.

“Oh have you guys come across a unicorn?” Ruby asked excitedly. “I’ve always wanted one.”

“Yeah trust us kid, you don’t,” Zari replied. “Gary’s still missing a nipple.”

“Come again?” Sam squeaked.

“With the Legends it’s best not to ask," John advised from his place on the floor.

“Legends?” James asked.

“Yeah, that’s what Sara’s team is called,” Oliver replied with a shrug. “They travel around on a flying spaceship to different moments in time.”

“Time ship,” Sara automatically corrected.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“You called it a spaceship but the Waiverider can’t travel through space, it travels through time. Therefore, it’s a time ship,” Ava elaborated.

“Are you one of the Legends too?” Winn asked wide eyed.

“No, I’m the director of the Time Bureau,” Ava replied. “We’re responsible for maintaining the timeline.”

“Good luck with Barry then,” Felicity quipped.

“He’s actually been pretty good about not messing with the timeline this year,” Ava shrugged.

“Wait, your friend can change the future?” Lena asked.

“Technically the future and the past since he can travel to both,” Felicity added.

“Definitely going to need a drink,” Lena muttered pouring herself a scotch. She turned around in time to see a third breach open. She braced herself waiting to see who or what would step out this time. She was relieved to see eight normal looking adults step forward while the older woman carried a bundled up infant.

“Yeah let’s not do that again,” the older man muttered.

“Nice to see you again Joe,’ J’onn smile stepping forward to embrace the man.

“Good to see you too J’onn,” Joe grinned. “This is Cecile and our daughter Jenna.”

“Whoa, this house is so shway,” one of the younger women exclaimed. “I can’t wait to have a look around the city!”

“Is it just me,” Felicity began.

“Or does she look freakishly like Barry and Iris? Yeah,” Sara responded.

“Hey Kara!” Barry called speeding over to hug her eliciting a frightened squeak from Lena. “Sorry!”

“That’s fine,” Lena replied sitting to hide her shaking knees. “I’m just not used to anyone moving that quickly besides Kara and Superman and he’s offworld at the moment.”

“Wait that’s her? That’s Supergirl?” the younger woman asked excitedly.

“Hi,” Kara replied with a smile. “My friends just call me Kara. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m friends with Supergirl,” the young woman squeaked.

“Oh Kara this is Nora,” Barry grinned. “And the guy standing beside Caitlin is Ralph.”

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” Kara replied with a smile. “And as always it’s nice to see you Iris, Caitlin and Cisco.”

“Hey love,” Iris smiled enveloping Kara in a hug before moving to do the same with Alex.

“Oh can I take a quick run around the city?” Nora asked excitedly.

“Absolutely not,” Iris replied before Barry could answer.

“But-“

“No buts!” Iris insisted. “Cicada just broke your back a few days ago. You are not going to go traipsing around a strange city on another earth.”

“But I’m all healed!” Nora whined.

“You will not go gallivanting around strange earths on your own until Caitlin gives you the all clear,” Iris replied once more. “And Caitlin will not give the all clear until I give her the all clear is that understood?”

“Hey don’t look at me kid,” Caitlin retorted when Nora turned to her. “You heard the boss.”

“Wait, your back was broken a few days ago?” Lena asked stunned.

“Stupid Cicada and his stupid dagger,” Nora muttered sitting down in a huff. “What’s the point of being on another earth if I don’t get to explore.”

“The point is I get to keep an eye on you,” Iris retorted. “God knows the kind of trouble you would get into if we left you alone with Sherloque.”

“Iris maybe we could,” Barry began before stopping at Iris’ scowl. “Nope, Nora listen to your mom.”

“Papa Joe,” Nora implored.

“Uh huh kid you're on your own,” Joe retorted. “I know better than to go against your mother.”

“Mama Cecile?”

“Barking up the wrong tree kiddo,” Cecile replied without missing a beat. “I agree with your mom. Super healing or not running around alone on a strange earth is not a good idea. There’s something I never thought I would have to say.”

“Wait back up,” Alex interrupted. “Mom and dad? That’s your kid?”

“Yeah. Did we bury the lead?” Barry replied. “This is our daughter Nora West-Allen.”

“You two look barely old enough to have a toddler,” Sam retorted.

“I saw you a few weeks ago Barry and you didn’t have a kid let alone an adult child then,” Kara stated.

“Technically we did,” Iris answered. “She just wasn’t there at the time and we were all busy trying to restore reality to bring it up.”

“Are you guys aliens are something?” Ruby asked.

“Nope, strictly human,” Iris replied.

“Well technically Barry is a meta-human,” Cisco interjected.

“A meta-human? What’s that?” Ruby inquired.

“Means he was human but then he got special powers so now he’s not quite human,” Caitlin replied.

“What does that even mean?” Lena asked.

“Well I was struck by lightning the night a particle accelerator exploded and I became The Flash,” Barry replied. “I think the first time I came here you guys named me the Blur.”

“He’s the one that caught Kara after Silver Banshee blasted her out of CatCo’s window,” Winn added.

“So you’re a superhero like Aunt Kara?” Ruby asked.

“We all are,” Nora replied. “Some of us go out into the field and some of us don’t. And some of us still get grounded by our parents.”

“Back to that,” Alex said. “How are Barry and Iris your parents?”

“Oh I’m from the future,” Nora shrugged.

“Yup, need another drink,” Lena said getting up.

“Make that two,’” Sam called.

“Three,” Eliza sighed. The more she learnt about her daughters’ lives here in National City the more she worried. Whoever said ignorance was bliss knew what they were talking about.

“What was it you were saying about Barry not messing with the timeline again?” Felicity turned to Ava and asked.

“Why do you guys always assume that I did something to the timeline?” Barry asked indignant.

“The night Vandal Savage came after Kendra.”

“The day Weather Wizard created that tidal wave.”

“Flashpoint.”

“Let’s just say we have our reasons,” Oliver deadpans.

“This wasn’t dad though,” Nora replied. “I came back on my own. Wait how many times have you changed the past dad?”

“Have you guys considered testing to see whether or not something in their genetic code is responsible for their inability to leave the timeline alone?” Felicity asked Caitlin.

“The way we look at it is it’s almost a given. We’re just waiting on another one of his descendants to come back to just write it down as fact,” Caitlin shrugged.

“So all of you are superheroes?” Ruby asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Not quite,” Joe replied. “I’m just a police detective.”

“And I’m just an Assistant District Attorney,” Cecile added.

“Except that you can read minds,” Ralph added.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lena muttered making a beeline for the scotch.

“Maybe you should pace yourself baby,” Kara says talking the glass from her hands and leading her back to the armchair.

“Baby?” Iris asked arching her brow.

“She’s Kara’s girlfriend,” Sam shrugged.

“Cool,” Felicity replied.

“She gonna be alright?” Sara asked Alex.

“Yeah she’s just having a hard time processing,” Alex replied. “Kara didn’t tell her about the multiverse until right before you guys showed up. Give her some time and she’ll be fine”

“Yeah I can see how that would freak someone out,” Diggle replied shaking his head.

“Hey I know what you should do,” Ruby squealed. “You should go around the room and tell us your superhero name and what you can do.”

“Yeah!” Nora added. “That would be so cool. Also say whether you’re from this time or not.”

“I’m game if everyone else is,” Barry shrugged.

“Caitlin Snow scientist. My alter ego is called Killer Frost because-“ Caitlin began.

“Because I’m pretty chill,” Killer Frost finished, taking over before reverting to Caitlin.

“Um Rude! We’re talked about this Killer Frost,” Caitlin muttered.

“Cisco Ramon. I’m a hacker but my alter ego is called Vibe and I can open interdimensional breaches as well as generate energy blasts with my hands.”

“Ralph Dibny. Former private investigator. And I got by Elongated man.”

“Why do they call you Elongated man?” Ruby asked.

“Well,” Ralph began before grabbing an orange from the kitchen without leaving his seat. “Let’s just say it’s not much of a stretch.”

“Cool!” Ruby blinked.

“Oliver Queen. Green Arrow. No superpowers I’m just good with a bow.”

“More like freakishly good. Whatever you do, do not let him train you,” Barry added rubbing his left shoulder.

“Stop being a wuss Barry,” Oliver muttered.

“You shot me with an arrow,” Barry scowled.

“You healed,” Oliver shrugged

“It still hurt! Plus, now every time it rains I can still feel where you shot me!” Barry replied indignant.

“John Diggle. Spartan. And I’m good with a gun or in hand to hand combat.”

“When he says he’s good he means he’s Alex level good,” Kara added.

“Felicity Smoak. They call me Overwatch and I’m good with computers.”

“Kinda like Uncle Winn?” Ruby asked looking to Kara for confirmation.

“Exactly like Winn.”

“I just go by Charlie and I was a shapeshifter until John Constantine stuck his nose in my business."

“Zari Tomaz. I’m from 2042 and I’m a totem bearer.”

“A totem bearer? What does that mean?” Ruby asks before Zari activates her air totem and lifts her a few inches from her seat. “Cool!”

“J’onn J’onzz. I’m the Martian Manhunter and I’m the last green Martian,” J’onn added taking his true form before shifting back to Hank Henshaw’s.

“So you’re good with **that** but interdimensional travel freaks you out?” Diggle asks Lena.”

“I’m used to J’onn,” Lena shrugged. “I’m just learning about everything else.”

“Barry Allen. I’m a CSI as well as The Flash. Super-speed and time travel are a few of my powers.”

“I’m Iris West-Allen and I’m just a reporter.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Ralph added. “She’s in charge on team Flash.”

“Nora West-Allen. I’m XS and from 2049 and I have all the same powers as my dad. Except I can still get grounded even though technically I’m not born yet,” Nora muttered while the others laughed.

“Kara Zor-El. I’m from Krypton and I’m basically indestructible unless I go up against Sam,” Kara grinned peeking out from behind Lena’s back.

“Samantha Arias. Also from Krypton. I have all the same powers as Supergirl without needing the yellow sun and without the Kryptonite allergy,” Sam shrugged. “I was also created to destroy Earth so there’s that.”

“That’s…….terrifying,” Cisco replied.

"Oh you don’t have to worry,” Ruby smiled. “Aunt Lena is really smart and got rid of Reign so now it’s just my mom.”

“Pretty sure I helped too kiddo,” Alex joked while ruffling her hair.

“I’m Ruby Arias and I’m half Kryptonian and we don’t know what my powers are or if I’ll get any,” Ruby grinned.

“Do us a favour and stay off Earth 1. The last thing we need is to screw up and somehow manage to accidentally infuse you with dark matter and turn you into a meta-human-alien,” Cisco quipped.

“Seriously, please don’t,” Oliver muttered.

“Sara Lance. White Canary and I’m the captain of the Waiveride,” Sara continued with the introductions. “Oh and I’m a former assassin from the league of assassins.”

“That’s it?” Lena asked. “You don’t have some weird power too?”

“Nope,” Sara grinned. “The only thing special about me is I was brought back to life and had my soul restored by the Lazarus Pit.”

“I had to ask,” Lena muttered pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Ava Sharpe. I’m from 2213 and the Director of the Time Bureau,’” Ava added once the laughter had died down. “Oh I’m also a clone.”

“Say what?” Cisco squeaked. “You’re a what?”

“Nope that’s it,” Lena shook her head adamantly. “No more introductions.”

“Wait,” Sara laughed, "You haven’t introduced yourself yet and we already know everyone else or have been introduced.”

“Aunt Lena’s the CEO of LCorp and CatCo,” Ruby added helpfully.

“She also happens to be our resident billionaire,” Winn quipped.

“Billionaire? As in with a B?” Cisco squeaked.

“As in with a B,” James confirmed.

“That explains the apartment,” Diggle nodded.

Xxx

“Aliens, meta-humans, time travelers, multiple earths, clones. You know somehow none of the “What to Expect When You’re Expecting Books” I've read covered any of that,” Joe quipped from where he sat with Cecile, J’onn and Eliza watching the antics of the ‘children’.

“Yeah but they sure do make life interesting,” J’onn chuckled.

“If only they’d just cut back on the danger just a smidge,” Eliza sighed. “I’m now scared to ask about what happened on Nazi earth.”

“You mean Earth X?” Joe asked.

“Trust us, one parent to another you don’t want to know,” Cecile replied. “I swear sometimes I just want to wrap them all up in bubble wrap and stick them on a shelf.”

“Yeah but knowing them, they’d just use the fact that they’re wrapped up as an excuse to jump off that shelf without a parachute,” Joe muttered. “Iris doesn’t have any powers but she never thinks twice about leaping, sometimes without looking, especially when it comes to saving someone she loves.”

“That sounds like Alex,” Eliza sighed. “I’m pretty sure she learnt how to walk just so she could climb on things and then jump. Honestly I’m not sure how I kept her out of a cast into adulthood.”

“One thing is certain though, you guys raised some truly good people,” Cecile replied gazing down at a sleeping Jenna. “I just hope I can do the same.”

“Based on what Joe has said about your older daughter you did,” J’onn answered. “I have no doubt that you’ll do it again.”

“If you’re ever in doubt just lean on the people around you,” Eliza advised. “Jenna has an entire village of people who are there for her and you.”

“Yeah we just have to teach them to stop messing with the timeline apparently,” Joe replied earning chuckles from the others.

“Papa Joe,” Nora sped over clutching Ruby in a blink of an eye. “Lena says there’s a pool on the roof and Caitlin is gonna freeze it so that we can go ice skating! Do you wanna come?”

“Whoa, that was so cool!” Ruby exclaimed.

“I’ll come and watch but I’m a little too old and too human to be ice skating with you lot," Joe replied with a smile.

“Come on!” Nora grinned back before speeding off with Ruby once more.

“I can see why they call her XS,” Eliza grinned.

“I can also see why Iris doesn’t want her running around without supervision,” Cecile replied with a smile of her own.

“Let’s go see if we keep them from doing something too drastic,” J’onn added with a shake of his head.

Xxx

“Someone called for snow?” Killer Frost smiled before reaching down to freeze the pool on the roof.

“Show-off,” Caitlin responds emerging with a grin.

“Okay I have to admit that this really cool,” Lena smiled up at Kara wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.

“So you’re okay now?” Kara asks with a smile.

“As long as you’re not about to tell me Santa Clause is real and on his way here I’ll be good,” Lena replied.

“Nah he’s busy tonight. He said he could probably do New Year’s Eve though,” Kara grinned.

“Hey Kara heads up,” Killer Frost called out. Kara looked up just in time to shatter the giant snow ball lobbed into the air with her heat vision. A happy cheer went up from the group as snowflakes rained down on their rooftop paradise.

“Well you sure do know how to show a girl a good time,” Lena replied tilting her face up to the blonde Kryptonian.

“Merry Christmas Lee,” Kara answered capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
